The Legend Of Xavier
by ThudnerYT
Summary: A human gets struck by lightning and wakes up in a foreign world he only thought was a fantasy. What will happen to him as he befriends the worlds heroes as he tries to get home? Some interesting things, for sure. Rated K for now, probably will be T later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unfortunate turn of events.

 **ATTENTION READERS; THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE CHAPTER, I CHANGED HOW OUR PROTAGONIST GOT WHERE HE IS AT NOW.**

 **Joey: Hey guys im Joey LOLZ theres no story here yall are weird for thinking there was…**

 **Author: really now?**

 **Joey: Oh! Um… boss! Your back early…**

 **Author: Yep. And now your fired.**

 **Joey: B-But how will you find another great person to read your story?**

 **Author: Well, i was thinking of getting somebody new. Im sorry-not sorry for this. *pulls out infinity gauntlet***

 **Joey: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Gets snapped out of existence***

 **Author: Well now he's gone… Oh! Readers! Since your here i guess I'll have to make another new character… *Pulls out infinity gauntlet* *SNAP***

 **Random henchperson: Hi boss what do you need?**

 **Author: Will you go and get somebody from the Archives of Already Used Characters?**

 **Random henchperson: Yes boss.**

 **12 SECONDS LATER**

 **Random henchperson: I got him. Do you want me to send him in?**

 **Author: yes please.**

 ***sans walks in***

 **Author: Siggghhh**

 ***Megalovania and a shotgun later***

 **Author: Well that took forever. Somebody clean this dust up. I guess i can start the story then. What's a good opening…**

" **Long ago..." no that won't work...**

 **K I think this will work… (Also I don't own any characters from anywhere EXCEPT my own original ones.)**

I sat in my room watching the rain as it fell outside. It had been raining for the past two days, and what with it being summer vacation, it made the torture of being trapped inside even more agonizing.

I sighed. There was nothing left to do inside; I had used up almost all my duct tape (He always kept a roll in his backpack), I had _actually_ cleaned my room, he read around three books, watched some youtube videos, and played some video games.

As I sat there wondering what to do, I finally settled on just going to a friends house.

"Mom? I'm going to head to John's place for a couple hours, okay?"

"Sounds good, Xavier, don't be gone too long!" she replied in her usual singsong voice.

I got on my blue jacket, backpack, and Nintendo Switch controller (I don't really own a Nintendo Switch, but John does! I had to get my own controller cause my friend is a HUGE germaphobe, and Super Smash Bros Ultimate is just _so_ good...) and walked out the door, greeted to wet and cold.

Walking over to his gray sedan , I got out my keys, and opened the door.

Sighing out of sheer boredom, I turned the key to start the car, hearing the usual sputtering of the 19 year old car.

It was made in the year 2000, and what with it now being 2019... it wasn't doing so well.

Despite the fact that his car had issues, and it was raining, I stayed determined to go to my friends house for some quick entertainment.

Pulling out of the driveway, I felt the car beneath me shudder... it was probably nothing. My friend lived clear on the other side of town, about two miles away. Looking at the weather, I hoped this little old car could make it.

I paused at the rumble of thudner- sorry, thunder, roaring outside. It was nothing unusual, it had been raining for half a week.

But what about that green flash that followed?

I got back to concentrating on the road, the rain slamming against the windows, making it hard to see anything.

Another rumble sounded throughout the valley, echoing off the doors of the piece of tin I happened to be in, disorienting him.

Swerving, I shuddered. I've been a slight daredevil when it came to most things, but this? This was waaaaay out of my comfort zone.

I felt my hair stand on end. Instinctively, I stopped to cover my head, and was greeted by a deafening roar, a blinding green flash, and a very strong pain thorughout his body, only to be replaced by complete darkness.

I awoke to the feel of soft grass beneath myself.

"Is this heaven?" I wondered absent-mindedly.

Feeling around, I found his pack next to me, along with the burning remains of my car.

Welp, I won't have to pay insurance any more at least.

I groggily stood up, before being greeted to a sharp pain in my chest. Looking down I saw a piece of glass drop off my chest, revealing a small puncture. Dismissing it, I started surveying the landscape around me. I appear to be on a grassy patch on top of a mountain, with a forest of trees surrounding him on the sides of the mountain.

The mountain he was on appeared to be one in around five other mountains, all surrounded by a small forest.

"It's a pretty sight, but I should probably head down and find someone who knows where I am" I muttered.

Taking in the beautiful sights around him for a few more seconds, I grabbed my pack and started off.

1 1/2 HOURS LATER

Now in the forest, I decided to rest for a bit. Thinking of what _could_ be out there, I decided to make a weapon.

Pulling out some string and his knife, I used the knife to cut a good-sized branch off a nearby oak tree. Cutting a piece of twine, I set my knife against the end of the branch. I finished using my twine to attach my pocket knife to this stick, making an effective spear. Basically, Boy Scouts!

Getting up, I continued on my trek through the forest.

Later, I found a small group of trees clustered together in a circle, their trunks bent in such a way that it made a canopy over the area between the trees. In other words, a pavilion made completely by nature.

"That's really convenient" I thought.

I walked over to the wood 'pavilion', and started setting up my sleeping bag for a well needed rest.

I went around collecting sticks for a fire, and saw some strange glowing red crystals.

"Yeah definitely not on earth anymore… why do those crystals remind me of something?" I muttered aloud.

Pushing the matter aside I continued to find materials like it was some sort of survival game.

Life is a survival game.

LATER

I had finally gotten a small fire going, set up my sleeping bag, and had fallen asleep on it (the fire was kinda hot). My dream was nothing important, just a random jumble of past events.

*rustle*

"...hello?"

*rustle*

I, Xavier, got out of my sleeping bag, simultaneously grabbing my... weapon... I'll just call it a polearm.

I crept stealthily over to the edge of the small clearing he was in, brandishing my polearm, expecting the worst.

I neared the bushes, and was greeted to a rather ugly green face poking out.

I heard a shrill yell, and next thing I knew, I was being cut all over by the various weapons the... goblins? had.

"Those darn… goblin things. Why do they have to come after me?" he wondered, sliding back and fighting off the goblins with his 'spear'. He still couldn't shake the feeling he had seen these things somewhere before, but where? As he thought he had finally gotten an edge over them, another small group popped out of the bushes next to him.

"Darn! Why do these things have to happen to me now!" I yelled, cursing my usually good luck. "Guess I'll show them my true power" I yelled heroically, going Super Saiyan 3 and kamehameha-ing the group of gobli- no thats the wrong script REDO

"Darn! Why do these things happen to me now!" I yelled, cursing my usually good luck. "I guess..." I thought, thinking it over for a moment. "I have no choice but to run now."

I stabbed at a few more enemies and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could, occasionally using the spear to stab at a few more grublins. But, as fate would have it, another even _larger_ group showed up right in front of me.

"Crap, what is wrong with my luck today!" I screamed, looking towards the sky. I didn't have much time to do so however, when a club hit my head. "ow…. " I said, as I fell towards the ground.

There was nothing I could do, I just laid there letting them beat me senseless. I've never done anything much related to fighting in my life, much less used a spear before. I tried to retaliate with the little strength I had left, failed, and accepted my fate in this strange new world.

Then I saw a flash of purple, followed by fire, torching the enemies to ashes.

Before fainting, I saw the person who had taken out my attackers. My eyes widened as I finally came to an understanding of where I was, and said his saviors name before fainting.

"Spyro…?"

 **A/N**

 **Real quick, yeah, this was redone only a week after I posted it. I switched the whole chapter to a first person view from a third person view, I might have missed some parts though lol.**

 **Hey readers! That's the first chapter of my story! What will happen next? Will it go like some fictions and spyro will see him as a threat? Or will they help each other on whatever journey they're on? Find out next time on; The Legend Of Xavier!**

 **Please consider reviewing this story, it's the first actual story I've ever written, and any constructive criticism is appreciated! Did everything go by too fast? Too slow? Did i start it out okay? Should the next chapter be longer? Any ideas are welcome!** **Also sorry if this was kinda cringy lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crystals, Sparx, And Explanations

 **Author: Ahhh… time for a relaxing day of just reading and- wait who let you guys in here? Well i guess you'll be happy to know that Xavier came to life and is now working in the office, so the story will now be told from his point of view.**

 **Xavier: grumble…**

 **Author; Well at least you're getting paid for this!**

 **Xavier: Yeah, well how about YOU try getting beat up by a horde of grublins, and we'll see how you feel.**

 **Author: yeah, yeah, stop being a wuss**

 **Xavier: What did you call me? *Brandishes his stick/knife/spear/thingy***

 **Author: Put that thing away, we have a story to act out.**

 **Xavier: grumble… okay.**

 **Author: oh yeah I only own characters that I've personally made, any characters from the Spyro series are NOT mine (Also sorry if parts of this chapter are cringey, I had to do some things to get the plot going more).**

I didn't ask to be sent to the dragon realms.

I had a perfectly good life, in a perfectly good home, with not really perfect family members- but still! The point is that I was probably doing better there, than here.

I was being beaten to death by this group of grublins, there were at least ten of them hitting every part of my body that they could, causing bruising and large gashes.

The pain was excruciating; despite being the biggest daredevil I knew of, I had never felt anything that could measure up to this.

But then; as I was thinking that I was about to die, I saw a flash of fire, heard the screaming of the grublins, and I hoped whatever it was that killed them off so easily wouldn't do the same to me.

But, the only thing really keeping me awake was the grublins weapons slamming against my body, and without the jolt from that, I felt myself dropping away into the abyss of unconsciousness.

My mind was screaming that if I gave in, I might never wake up again. _Might_ is the key word here; the odds of things like that were usually in my favor, so I figured I'd be fine if I drifted off.

The last thing I saw before my vision was encompassed by black was what looked like a purple dragon, with golden-yellow horns and underbelly.

My eyes widened as I everything clicked; red crystals poking up every so often, random groups of goblin-esque creatures, and now the legendary purple dragon himself, Spyro.

Due to the shock of this event, I whispered his name as I drifted off to the welcome embrace of sleep.

"Spyro…"

I woke to the voice of the legendary (for his annoyingness LOL) yellow dragonfly.

"He looks like a hairless ape I'm telling you!"

I laughed inside, expecting something like this. I was well educated in the spyro fandom, and read a LOT of fanfiction. And humans were typically called hairless apes.

I had no argument against this, other than the fact that I didn't have back problems, I had shorter arms, a much more beautiful face, an even _better_ mop of hair on my head- the list can go on forever on how I do NOT look like an ape.

Anyway, after hearing Sparx say his line, I tried to get up.

I was met with an excruciating pain, however, as I tried to move _any_ part of my body.

"The damage must be worse than I thought," I muttered, just barely quiet enough so Spyro and Sparx wouldn't be able to hear it.

Grunting, I was at least able to lift my head off the ground.

"I think he's waking up" said Spyro

"No dur…" I thought

"I'll check." said sparx, a mischievous tone to his voice.

I waited, expecting something, and true to his word I was greeted by-

"HEY ARE YOU AWAKE?" He said straining the sounds like I spoke a different language.

I cringed at how loud it was; despite being a dragonfly, he had a bigger pair of lungs than my baby sister.

After the ringing in my ears subsided, I felt the urge the throttle him after that, but again, I couldn't move my arms.

*Sigh* "Yes sparx, I am awake" I replied, applying an annoyed tone to my voice.

"Okay Spyro; I would recommend torching this guy now, he knows my _name_!

"We don't know that yet Sparx; It could have been a coincidence for all we know." said Spyro.

Finally getting the courage to open my eyes, I found I was in the same place, just minus the grublins.

"Ugggh…" I said. "why can't I move"

I looked over at the rest of my body, greeted to large gashes oozing blood, and many black bruises.

I sighed, looking back up at the sky, as if it was all the man upstairs' fault.

I looked at my surroundings, and saw Sparx hovering near Spyro, who was about three feet away from my left arm- what was left of it anyway…

"Hello… creature?" said spyro looking over at me, his head tilted slightly.

I noticed it must have been post DoTD, as spyro looked slightly older, or maybe it was the fact that this was real life, not a PS2 game.

"H-hello, Spyro" I managed to say.

He jumped a little, when I said his name, but regained his composure.

"Might I ask how you knew our names?" he asked.

"Okay" I replied, wondering what I would say next.

I reviewed my options, thinking I could just say I picked it up somewhere, or I could tell the truth and say I knew everything, or I could just say I'll tell you later, and hope that he'll be nice to me.

After ten seconds hesitation, I decided to go with the third option.

"I would, but right now I'm in immense pain, and can't think straight." I lied, I could think perfectly!

Figuring it was worth a shot, I asked "This might just be a hunch, but maybe red crystals would work?"

"But red crystals only work for dragons…" I heard Sparx say.

"I KNOW that, but who knows? I might be the exception" I replied smugly. "And besides, what have you got to lose? Spyro could easily dispatch me if I turned out to be a threat."

"Yeah but-" Said Sparx, being cut off by Spyro.

"I think we can trust him," said Spyro "And like it said, I could easily destroy him." he smirked, then walked off, looking for the said crystals.

Much to my dismay though, Sparx stayed behind.

"I don't trust you, you know. Spyro might, but to me, you look like a bloodthirsty ape!" He exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Same to you, impudent dragonfly" I sneered, trying to come up with another insult to fire off at him.

Like (almost?) every person who knows who Sparx is, he is a dragonfly from the series, and also happens to be the one being even _more_ annoying than Navi, from the Legend of Zelda game, Ocarina of Time!

"Why you little-" he started, but Spyro came back and he quickly regained his composure.

"I hope these work," said Spyro, dropping a few red gems near my arm.

My hope was crushed, however, when spyro smashed the crystals and nothing happened.

"Well, that sucks-" I started, when the crystals started to glow!

I watched as they then applied themselves to the wounds in my arm.

"Never mind," I said in utter amazement.

Spyro too appeared to be dumbfounded, as he was watching with a surprised look on his face.

I guess I can get some more now, I thought.

I have to say, that these crystals worked a lot better than anything I've ever seen; but the healing process is EXCRUCIATING! It didn't look like it did much actual healing, it mainly looked as if it simply sped up the healing process tenfold! And who knows, maybe there was some healing involved so the affected area wouldn't be disfigured.

After i finished absorbing the shattered crystals, I grabbed the remaining few, put them near my legs, and smashed them again.

Like last time, there was a moments delay before they were absorbed, and the healing process only took around fifteen seconds.

I paused, making sure I could move my legs before using them. There was still some pain left, but there also weren't that many crystals…

I got up, stretched, and went off to look for more crystals.

Spyro and Sparx were still standing there in shock; Dragons were supposed to be the only ones able to absorb the crystals!

Spyro shook his head, and said to Sparx "Come on, we should follow him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.

10 MINUTES LATER

I was fully aware that Spyro and his dragonfly brother were following me, so I decided to walk back for a bit so they could catch up.

As I got closer to them, I heard a question from Spyro.

"What are you?" he said while staring at me.

"You look like an ape, but at the same time much like a cheetah?"

I pondered this question for a moment, wondering if I should say it.

"Do you really want to know?" I looked back at Spyro. "Cause to explain it, I'll have to explain _everything_ else."

"If you're going to travel with us as you've hinted at, might as well."

"Okay… are you aware that you're not alone in this universe?"

He nodded his head. Good.

"Are you aware of the fact that there might not be other universes out there?" At this point I had stopped walking, as had Spyro.

He looked unsure about this one.

I decided to just cut to the chase, remembering how some explanations in fanfictions went on for a bit.

"Well, simply put, I'm either from another planet entirely, or another _universe_."

He looked a bit surprised, as did Sparx, but I continued.

"I was brought here against my will somehow, after being struck by a lightning bolt in my homeworld." I explained.

"Okay…" said Spyro, pondering this information. "What is your race called?"

"We're called humans, and we're the dominant species of our planet." I smiled, I had expected totally different reactions from Spyro, and I was surprised that Sparx hadn't said anything yet.

"Well… you said you would explain how you knew our names earlier!" Spyro suddenly remembered, sitting down. "If you're from a different planet, how would you know us?"

Of course, I had forgotten all about that. I facepalmed, wishing that this question hadn't popped up.

"Um…" I started, unsure of how to say this.

"Well?" Said Sparx, creeping closer to me.

I finally decided to give them the whole explanation.

"Well, you three- I stopped, noticing Cynder wasn't there with them. "Sorry, you two, are kinda… well… legends from stories where I come from."

Spyro nodded in understanding.

"But not any kind of story." Spyro tilted his head, wondering what was coming next.

"We humans have advanced a LOT as far as technology goes, allowing us to make our stories… interactive, allowing us to _play_ the story as though it was a game."

Spyro nodded in understanding once again.

"So we are to _you_ just… people you can play as in a game?" Questioned Sparx.

"Yes, exactly!" I beamed. "That's the brightest thing I've ever heard you say, in or out of the games!"

"Why you-" He shook his fist angrily at me, stopped again by Spyro's paw to his face.

"Just stop Sparx," replied an exasperated Spyro. "What's your name... human?"

Did Spyro really just not side with his brother?! Oh, Spyro's talking to me.

"Xavier. A pleasure to meet you!" I held out my hand for a handshake, then quickly retracted it after a strange look from Spyro signified that they didn't do handshakes here.

"Nice to meet you too, just don't get too comfortable." Replied Spyro, eyeing me. "It doesn't matter how nice you might seem, I still don't trust you."

After a few moments of awkward silence, I said "Well, weren't you doing something before you found me?"

"Yeah, we were trying to find some more green and red gems for the cities supply, we were tasked by the Guardians of the elements to do so" Said Spyro, starting to walk off away from where I stood.

"Well, could I join you? I don't have anything to do here anyways."

"Well… I don't know what others would think if they saw you, who has a resemblance to an ape, with me…"

"I don't really care what happens, all I know is that I shouldn't be alone in these woods" I responded. "Besides, your the closest thing I have to a friend here so far."

"Well okay then. Well, welcome to the group, I guess." replied Spyro, walking off.

I sighed and shook my head. Spyro was still the same serious dragon I had some to know over the few years I had spent becoming acquainted with the Legend series. I shrugged, and walked after him anyway.

 **A/N**

 **YEAH THAT LAST BIT MIGHT HAVE BEEN STRANGE, DON'T JUDGE IM NEW AT THIS LOL**

 **Well, there's chapter two! What would you guys think if I were to make Spyro act more like Spyro from the original trilogy?**

 **And is this chapter too short? I feel like I'm making them too short… Also sorry for the cringey chapter 1 :P**

 **I'm very new to this you see, and don't** _ **quite**_ **know how to write lol. Anyway, any reviews are appreciated, along with constructive criticism, cause like I said before, I'm still new to the world of WRITING!**

 **Also any ideas for the storyline are appreciated, I'm horrible at making plots :P**

 **Kurama The Platinum Zoroark: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think this fic is unique!**

 **Until next time readers... Hopefully we'll meet Cynder in Chapter 3- no wait, we wont! Ha!**

 ***Edited that last part when Spyro mentioned the crystals, took out the fourth wall breaking, and made some general edits to Spyro's personality** *****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Backstories!

 **UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED A BIT. I REMOVED SOME FOURTH WALL BREAKS AND CHANGED UP SOME DIALOGUE.**

 **Author: WOOOOOAAAAH 200 VIEWS- Welp, I might have rushed the last chapter just a** _ **little**_ **bit (Wanting to post a chapter every day does that sometimes, so expect them to be posted at later dates in the future).**

 **Xavier: Yeah, some parts were weird; why does Spyro seem** **more trusting than in the other fics?**

 **Author: Well, after a few years of reading fanfictions, I noticed that Spyro usually isn't that trusting towards the human, and one of the features of this fic is that it's supposed to be completely unique! So I decided to make Spyro act differently than he is normally portrayed.**

 **Xavier: Ah. Is that why I don't have any magic superpowers, or have turned into a dragon yet?**

 **Author: All in due time…**

 **Xavier: Well in the meantime can we at least get an epic fight scene?**

 **Author: I would, but the I would have to help you get a weapon somehow. So what am I supposed to do, make the Master Sword just pop out of the ground when you need it?**

 **Xavier: Yes.**

 **Author: Well I suppose... *mumble* ...the thing… *mumble* ...dragons… *mumble* ...okay fine.**

 **Xavier: YES! When though?**

 **Supreme fight-scene controlling AUTHOR: Sometime later- ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **A/N this chapter will show some of Xavier's story, and his personality.**

This had to be the seventh freaking time I had tripped over one of- **WAIT WE FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER**

 **I only own my own characters, not Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, or anyone else.**

This had to be the seventh freaking time I had tripped over one of these giant roots.

But these were no ordinary roots; these were MAGIC roots! And they were using their psychic mind powers to make my feet appear right in front of them, so they could go right in for the kill! Just watch, these pieces of wood embedded in the ground could be the death of me!

I was really just wasn't paying attention I realized later. So much for Magic Tree Root Stew…

I haven't properly introduced myself yet; Hi. My name is Xavier, I'm a seventeen year old boy with blue-gray-greenish eyes. I'm about five and a half feet tall, and have rather dark hair. I usually wear a blue jacket with white fluff on the hood (you can probably guess what its related to), dark jeans, and shoes, of course. I typically have a cool personality, not really reacting to anything and keeping a cool head in heated situations. Telling me anything would usually get you a reaction like "Thats kinda cool" or something related. Generally, I act bored.

Anyway, I had a lot of things on my mind as of late, me and Spyro had been wandering around in this forest for around an hour, searching for the strangely scarce red gems, and I would either crush them for my still ripe injuries, or I would be the Human Storage Device (H.S.D) for Spyro, which was starting to weigh me down a bit now that I think about it…

I mean it wasn't like I was stuffing every available space in my backpack (which we had backtracked and picked up), with SOLID CRYSTALLINE STRUCTURES, EACH OF WHICH weighed… about…. Yeah I'm just gonna stop.

Anyway, we wandering around through this forest, looking for gems, when I had tripped… then I thought about Magic Stew… then I got triggered…

I had a lot on my mind, like what was going on at home, and how i was glad I wasn't there at the moment.

Let me tell you why I hate my home.

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and on days like these, kids like me… slept in.

I happened to be one of the lucky kids, or at least I was considered lucky; I thought it was a curse, I was homeschooled.

Let me give you a brief explanation of homeschooling; basically, you cut the normal school time in half, and you get to sleep in.

Sounds great, right? Wrong. I happened to be an introvert, I preferred technology and nature to real people (usually technology), and usually the only people I was with was my friends.

However, my mother would always want to spend time with me, seeing as I was quote-unquote 'away from the house too much', even though I spent more time with my lonely mother than anywhere else.

My father had a job as a nationwide salesman, you know, those annoying people who come to your house to buy stuff? Well my father was like that, but with huge companies instead of normal people.

We usually didn't see him much.

And it was worse on us than him, because our mother, in order to quench her loneliness, decided to instead spend TONS of time with us instead.

And it wasn't usually even anything interesting! It would always be sort of _her_ thing, not something any of us would enjoy. These 'activities' included things like, scrapbooking, gardening, talking (my personal bane), and basically anything else that was uncool to a teenager like me.

I don't really know how it was for my sisters (I only had sisters ;c ), I usually tried to NOT stick around as long as possible; the only time I actually stayed at home was when I was playing games, reading books, or spending time reading fanfiction.

Anyway, yeah, the fandom I liked the most was the Spyro fandom. Probably doesn't seem like much of a surprise, right? Typical scenario for a human in the dragon realms fic, with the protagonist having an adequate knowledge of everything.

So, yeah, I had a very exquisite knowledge of the dragon realms, having also played the games multiple times through.

Anyway, I had three other female siblings; all of them were younger than me, and were weird as heck.

It's like if you took weird, squared it, multiplied it by infinity, and squared that (Okay maybe not that much, but still).

But yeah, they were weird, what with their fancy shmancy lipstick (chapstick in the youngest twos cases), and their weird hairdos (went out for breakfast one afternoon (yes afternoon I like sleep), and found the middle sister with three ponytails in the back, pigtails on either side, and the rest was shoved forward so it covered her eyes. All that and she had braces too.

I lived in a somewhat deserted neighborhood, mostly populated by old people. There were a few kids that I could loosely call 'friends', but they, like my siblings, were kinda weird.

The 'group' we were consisted of a nerdy sandy-haired kid with HUGE glasses named Sidney (we just called him sid), a boy named David who was super arrogant, another boy who just went by the name of John, but we called him Jonathan P. Howitzer the Third (Just kidding), and then me.

School in our area was a different matter; I don't go actually so I don't really know what it was like…

But at this point you're probably thinking; "Ehhh, this can't be that bad, sure you've got a weird clingy mother, some… strange sisters, and okayish friends! What's the big deal?"

The big deal… is… I'm just not normal.

I've just always felt out of place in the world, my cheery demeanor versus the gloomy appearance of unkept yards on our street, my interests were in no way related to anybody elses (I asked half the kids around here if they knew who Spyro was; the usual answer was "What?"), and I was HOMESCHOOLED of all things!

So yeah, now you're probably thinking "well, now you'll probably find a better life in the dragon realms now that you're here!"

I freaking hope so.

"Hey, Xavier, there's a small cluster over there; mind picking it up?"

I snapped out of my trance; it was almost like I was explaining everything about how my life was to somebody… like they were reading this whole thing like it was a story… hmmm…

Looking back at my life, I now realize… nah, I already knew it sucked for me. Maybe this was The Man Upstairs' way of giving me a second chance? Who knows.

I walked over to the small red crystal poking out of the ground, and carefully broke off pieces small enough to fit in my pockets, so carefully that they wouldn't completely shatter and be absorbed, a trick I had picked up watching Spyro do it.

I finished snapping off the offshoots of crystal, put the largest one in my largest pocket, and walked back towards Spyro and said "Mission Accomplished" with a smug look.

Spyro just rolled his eyes and replied with "Come on, it's getting late and we have to meet back up with Cynder.

I decided to play dumb and said "Who's Cynder?"

"Well…" Spyro started, but I cut him off.

"Ha, just kidding. Remember how I said that you guys were kinda legends on our world (legends to me anyways…)? Of course I would know who Cynder is."

"This also brings up the question of, how long has it been since you two beat Malefor?"

"It's been about three months."

Wow, that soon? Welp, that explains the need for crystals…

"Let me guess; you need the crystals to help in the mini war against the remaining parts of Malefors army, and you two are the only ones who can apparently handle themselves in the wilderness, so the guardians sent you out?"

"Yeah, basically."

I expected as much, based on some fics I've read, the guardians usually sent the purple duo to to their bidding, instead of risking their 'amazing' guardianship.

Awkward silence…

"Well, where are we going to meet her then?"

"Back at the dragon city- wait you probably already know what Warfang is too…"

"Yep."

Sparx finally spoke up, I was getting worried that the chatterbox was dead.

"I'm telling ya Spyro, this guy's trouble! He knows… *Pause for dramatic effect* EVERYTHING…"

Yep, same old nutty Sparx. "Well, at least I don't know how to make a fly swatter; or else you'd be. *pause for dramatic effect* DEAD."

"What's a fly swatter?" I got questioning looks from both Spyro and Sparx.

"Never mind, it's just a convenience on my world" I said, shaking my head.

"Ah. Anyway, we should head back to Warfang before night falls, strange creatures like to roam around at night."

"Yeah, my packs getting kinda heavy. I mean, it's not like I already had a bunch of weight in it before we found more crystals, and now it's even heavier… but it's not that big of a deal."

Sarcasm is great, you know that? There's nothing better than some well placed sarcasm, that line I just said previously was NOT well placed sarcasm, but still sarcasm nonetheless.

"Welp, we have a long walk to get to Warfang, we're about a three miles away."

I replied with "Well, no time like the present."

"Yeah, and I want to introduce you to one of the guardians before it gets too late," responded Spyro. "They'll probably be interested in your appearance here."

Anyway, I ran after Spyro, Sparx following me, in order to 'keep an eye on me'.

 ***A FEW MILES LATER***

*Huff, puff*

"Where did Spyro head last?" I thought, turning a corner on the path we were following. Sparx had long since gone up to join Spyro.

The corner turned up a hill, so I ran to the top, looked around… and... couldn't find Spyro.

But I did see the dragon city about five-hundred yards away, so I _guess_ that was a plus.

Oh yeah, and Spyro might be there now, I'm a stupids.

Anyway, I stopped for a rest on that hill, while also taking in the beauty of Warfang… from a distance.

Imagine Donald Trump built a GIANT (about 100ft) wall. Now imagine that there was a giant greek/roman/persian/egyptian- you know, just a LOT of mythological styled buildings, some even taller than the wall itself.

The whole thing appeared to be made out of limestone, or some similar tan stone. Basically, all that was Warfang, and that might be an understatement, I don't know. I was delirious from the recent 1 hour running spree I had endured.

Welp, the day was already getting dark, and Spyro was nowhere to be seen, so I figured I might as well head to the large, intimidating gates.

I approached the gates noticing the two dragon guards standing there. The one on the left was reddish-orange, and the one on the right was a cool blue (see what I did there?). Anyway, I approached them waiting for the eventual "Halt ape! We don't accept your kind around here. Go back where you came from, or you're gonna have a bad time' (I like Undertale, ok?).

But, the blue one on the right pulled out a paper, and asked "Are you the… hoo-man called Xavier?"

"Yeah." I replied dumbly.

"Well, I guess you can come in, the Purple Dragon Of Legend, Spyro, said to go the guardians hall." said the orange one on the left.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem."

"Um…" I started trying to think of something to say.

Ahh, screw it. I'll just head in.

"Thanks."

"You said that already," Said the orange one, a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah, just move along so we can keep being unrecognized." said blue.

"Um.. okay."

They opened the rather large gates, and I was greeted to a thankfully empty, yellow brick road, winding itself all the way around Warfang, no doubt.

"Welp… into the abyss" I thought aloud, taking a step forward and hearing the gates slam thust behind me.

Wait…

I pushed as hard as I could, and got the door to open slightly.

"Um… where's the guardians hall?" I asked sheepishly.

"Behind that door right there, with the sign that says 'Guardians Hall'." replied orange.

"Ah. Thanks."

"That would be the third time, young one."

"Okay… ima just go"

"Good idea" said blue.

And with that, I shut the door once again. I looked to my left, and saw a large door, with a sign above it that said 'Guardians Hall'.

"Welp," I gulped, "Into the abyss _actually."_ and pushed open the door.

 **A/N**

 **Welp, another chapter done. I hope you guys won't mind if a bit more humor is involved, I just get a random idea and feel like I should just, add it in, you know? Anyway, This chapter we reviewed a little bit of what life for little old Xavier was like, and that unlike other fics I've read, Spyro got there beforehand and left a note to let Xavier in,** _ **without**_ **hassle. Also, how does every 2-4 days sound for updates? I don't want to feel too rushed in this story, so I need all the time I need.**

 **LoNeWoLf: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad that you think this might be worth reading!**

 **Anyway, until next time, my epic homies! Maybe NEXT chapter we'll meet Cynder, but who knows!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Warfang and Volteer

"Ha ha ha, they said I could never teach a llama to drive!"

 ***A FEW SECONDS LATER***

"No llama, noo!"

*baaaa!*

 **Oh! Hello readers! I had some spare time, and was watching some funny animations by a person who goes by the name of TomSka.**

 **Anyway, I want to know if you guys think that Xavier should turn into a dragon, or gain magic powers, or anything else. I don't want him to be just a normal human, that would be lame :P .**

 **Welp, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Those things are what keeps me motivated to post chapters earlier!**

 **Also, for anyone who's interested, this fic is kinda based on A Troubled Soul, which in my opinion is the best fic in the whole Spyro archive! And if you disagree… well, screw y- nah, yall are still great :) .**

 **Anyway, I remembered to do a disclaimer this time. Is a disclaimer actually required? Cause I've always thought it was kinda annoying… Anyway, I don't own any characters made by Activision, and if you think I do, you're kinda dumb. Just kidding about the dumb part.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I pushed open the rather large brown door open, requiring surprisingly less force than I had anticipated.

I walked through the doorway, expecting a large courtroom-like room, with rows of benches and whatnot. However, I was greeted to more of what looked like a really large hotel lobby, with statues of the guardians, Spyro, and Cynder around the edges of the room.

It had around 6 large dragon-sized chairs near the front of the room, facing where I just walked in, each one with a different color, and probably a guardian that went with the color.

There was blue on the far left (Cyril), green on the right of that (Terrador), purple (for Spyro of course), black for Cynder I assumed (I haven't actually seen her yet, she might be black as some people portray her, or the dark purple I personally preferred), orange (for the now absent Ignitus, so sad ;c ), and yellow (Volteer).

Currently, the only people- er… dragons in the room at the moment were Spyro and Volteer, Sparx was nowhere to be seen.

"There you are Xavier!" yelled Volteer. "Simply stupendous, amazing, unfathomable, wonderful to see a new species of creature in our world! Spyro told me all about you, in case you were curious about how I knew of your name."

Typical Volteer. I might have to call him a chatterbox as well…

"Yeah, I would have been here sooner, but Spyro left me behind and I got kinda lost," Spyro looked away at that I noticed, "And I got caught up talking to your underappreciated guards."

"Yes, we've gotten some complaints about those two as well," said Volteer.

"Well, anyway, I'd like to make the proper introductions, but I'm really tired. I've been running around this stupid world for the last three hours, I need a rest." I said.

"Well, we'll have some sleeping quarters set up for you," said Volteer, surprisingly. "Tomorrow I can ask you all the compelling questions about you and your world! And then-"

Spyro just remained silent still.

I took this time to gaze around the room once again, before being interrupted by Spyro.

"Sorry, he's kinda annoying at times," Spyro said.

"He actually seemed better than I would have thought. I mean, I already knew he was talkative, but he wasn't all that annoying."

"Wow, you really do know everything."

"What does he know?" Asked Volteer, who had walked in flanked by two guards not the ones from earlier, of course. No, these two were actually the other two elements, those being earth and electricity, whereas the two guards from earlier were orange and blue.

"That was quick."

"We have a room set up for you! Go get some sleep so we- by that I mean myself and the other guardians, can properly introduce you to this great city.

Yeah, Volteer definitely isn't at all what I had expected. Sure he might have been a _little_ annoying in my personal experience in the legend series, but this was a piece of cake to deal with.

"Well, I guess I'll go to my room then." That sounds like I just got grounded now that I think about it…

 ***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

"Well, here's your room… whatever your name is… creature?"

Obviously the green guard wasn't informed of anything.

"My name is Xavier, I'm a human thank you very much."

"No need to get snappy, Xavier. He didn't mean any sort of insult." Said Volteer, who apparently had followed.

"Well, sorry I guess. I'm just really tired, and I can get irritable when I'm tired."

"None taken." Responded the guard. The other guard remained motionless.

"Welp. I'm going to sleep." I said to Volteer, who was staring at me with a curious expression.

"Ah, yes. Well, off you go." said Volteer, snapping out of his trance-like stare and walking off.

 _Finally… sleep._ I thought.

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. Looking around, I found there was a large bed (dragon-sized, no doubt), with a closet, desk, and what appeared to be a weirdly shaped bookshelf?

"This whole building is like a hotel…" I thought aloud, recounting the guardians hall from earlier.

Setting down my pack (which Spyro had forgotten to take the crystals out of, go figure), I flopped down on the bed not even taking off my clothes due to sheer exhaustion.

I closed my eyes, about to embrace the welcome expanses of sleep when…

*knock knock knock*

Figures.

"Come in, it's not like I have the need for sleep, or anything."

Spyro walked in, despite what I had just said.

"I forgot to take my crystals you helped me get, thanks for that by the way." Spyro said, grabbing my backpack and slinging it onto his back. "You mind if I take this?"

Spyro might be a little too serious for my liking, but you gotta respect his manners.

"Um, yeah, just let me get a few things out." After he set down the black backpack, I opened the one pocket that wasn't currently occupied by a crystal.

"Good, it surprisingly isn't damaged." I sighed, pulling out my Apple Iphone.

This thing was pretty awesome, I had had it almost as long as my car (what was left of it anyway), and it didn't even have any cracks, which I was pretty proud of.

"What's that?" said Spyro, looking at the small device I now slid into my pocket.

"A boredom eradicator." I responded, awaiting his response.

"It looks like a piece of metal." Said Spyro, kinda stating the obvious here.

"Well, yeah I guess it is a hunk of metal. But, it also incorporates electricity into it, letting it flow through an advanced piece of metal known as a 'motherboard', allowing it to show images through the piece of glass embedded in its front that you can interact with."

Seeing Spyros confused expression I knew it was time to stop.

"Basically a hunk of metal with electricity stored in it." I summarized, hoping it would be within the dragons capabilities to understand.

"Okay… what is the purpose of this… thing?" Said Spyro, once again slinging the pack over his back.

"Well, to provide entertainment, music, and information. It's all kind of a normal appearance in my world, and normal for our technological advances." Spyro seemed kinda surprised at this, I guess they really didn't have much technology.

"Well… I should be off. Cynder tends to get angry if people leave her waiting, and I was just here to get the pack." Said Spyro, walking off.

"Oh yeah, I hope you end up being trustworthy, you seem like a nice guy." Said Spyro with a smile.

"I'll try my best, I don't know what dragon expectations as far as that goes is."

"You'll find out soon enough, probably." At this, Spyro closed the door, leaving my room silent once more.

Turning on the small white rectangle, I found that It was left at about 30% battery.

Maybe Volteer could charge it up, like with Aarons phone in the fic Broken Perceptions **(Check it out, it's really good)**. I'll have to ask him tomorrow.

Volteer seemed almost out of character for the brief moment I had met him, but I guess this is technically real life...

Oh crap.

This is real life.

Fear began to set in rather quickly, with questions like 'what am I doing here? what is going to happen to me?' And finally, 'how am I going to get home?'

Knowing anxiety wouldn't be good for my sleep schedule, I tried my best to push these thoughts out of my mind, partially succeeding.

I laid back down on the bed, hoping I could just sleep with no interruptions.

I got no interruptions, thankfully.

Until I woke up.

 **A/N**

 **First off, I made some edits to this not thirteen hours after it was even posted!**

 **Second off, I'm sorry if this chapter was rather short. I prefer to have each chapter rotate around only one topic, but hopefully that will be changed later.**

 **Welp, Xavier is in Warfang, mostly unnoticed and hopefully Volteer won't kill him with boredom. Also, does Volteer seem OOT (Out Of Character)? I can always go back and change things like that.**

 **If anyone's worried I'm not going to develop Xavier's personality at all, I'm just waiting for either a fight scene, slice of life scene, or something similar.**

 **I hope you've all liked this story so far, any constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and will always be taken into account.**

 **Until next time, readers, hasta la vista!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making Friends

 **A/N**

 **Well, sorry for taking so long with writing this chapter. I had a good portion of it written the day after I posted chapter four, then deleted it and started rewriting it after I realized it was kinda weird. Then I rewrote it again, and realized that Terradors personality was completely wrong after looking at the wikipedia page for a bit! So yeah, sorry for the wait, heres the chapter!**

I awoke to someone knocking on my door.

"...hello?" I groaned, having been rather rudely awakened (well, for me anyways).

"It is rather late," I heard Spyro's voice through the door. "Normally other dragons would have been awake more than three hours ago..."

Well, I guess most dragons have never heard the term 'sleeping in', then.

"Well, people on my world tend to sleep for longer sometimes, depending on what they need. I don't know how dragons catch up on lost sleep, but this is how I do it."

"Well, can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, sliding out of bed.'

Spyro walked in, while Sparx flew in behind him.

"Volteer requested that we wake you up, he gathered the other guardians together to see if you're hostile or not."

"That was sudden."

"Well, I didn't hear much, but apparently he wants to get this out of the way as soon as possible, just so we don't let you stay here for too long if you are truly hostile." replied Spyro.

"Well, I'm all for getting things over with early, so lead the way."

"Follow me." said Spyro blankly.

I fully slid out of bed, stretching a bit before walking off after Spyro. I followed him throughout the many hallways it took to get to my room, surprised I didn't notice it the night before. We must have gone down at least four completely different hallways, each one just lined with doors and what appeared to be oil lamps. I assumed this because I saw a fire dragon lighting the ones in the third hallway.

We got to the last door at the end of the fourth hallway, This door was out in the open with a gold frame around it and a sign that said 'guardian hall'. This door was actually identical to the one I had entered originally to get into the front of the guardian hall, whereas this one was on the side, between the Terrador and Ignitus statues (Cyril and Volteer were parallel to these ones).

Spyro pushed open the door, and light flooded into the hallway. There was a lot more light in the room now, seeing as it was day. The room actually had a rather large hole in the top, presumably covered by glass, allowing light to flood into the center of the cubic room. All the chairs- actually they looked more like thrones, had the corresponding guardian seated in it, excluding Spyro and Cynder, the two center ones.

I walked in kinda slowly, not really knowing what to do. I looked over at the guardians, they had varying expressions on their face, Cyril with a bored one, Terrador looked amused as I looked around, and Volteer just gestured over to a chair towards the center of the room with a smile.

Taking this gesture, I walked a bit faster towards the chair, seating myself on it.

"Well, Volteer, would you care to explain why we're gathered here today?" asked Cyril, still looking bored.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you determined if he could be trusted by you three (Terrador, Cyril, and Spyro), and Cynder if she ever arrives." replied Volteer.

"Well, thank you for that at least, Volteer. I assume you just trust him right off the bat?" said Terrador, looking at Volteer.

"Well, yes, because he didn't appear to have anything that could be used as a weapon! And even Spyro helped bring him here, I assume that he trusts the 'human' as he has called himself!" Said Volteer in my defense. At this point Spyro was already sitting in his 'throne' (they were more like glorified chairs) as well.

"Yes, while that might be true, we have yet to see about that." Said Cyril, eyeing me.

"Well, we won't get anywhere just talking about this, so let's get on with it. Tell me about yourself please. How did you get here? What are your intentions here?" asked Terrador.

"Well..." I began telling the story about how I got here, from the car crash to being found by Spyro, then getting here to Warfang.

"Well, you certainly have an impressive story, but how are we supposed to trust you? You literally look like a deformed ape, how do we know you're not an ape spy?" accused Terrador, after I had finished my tale.

"Well, I could say the same thing!" I responded. "How am I supposed to know if ANY of you are trustworthy? I just got here, I've never seen a dragon in my life, and for the most part, I'm pretty terrified! Please just give me a chance, let me stay here before I try to go home! Please!"

Sometimes I tended to overreact when in situations like this. I was yelling at this point, and to be honest I wasn't as scared as I had depicted. I mean, I was plenty scared, but kinda curious about this fantasy world I was now in, which helped cancel some of that fear out.

"You make a good point Xavier, but the point still stands; how are we supposed to trust something that looks like a bloodthirsty murderer, as well as the other various creatures in the city?" asked Cyril, looking significantly less bored at this point. Sometime throughout my tale Spyro had left through the main door, who knows why.

Something has always bugged me when I used to read the human in the dragon realms fics; if the human was at least able to get on the guardians side, why don't the guardians make an announcement or something, to at least make the other dragons aware of the humans presence? Now I had a chance to avoid possible violence against me!

"Well, I don't know any reason for you to trust me right away, but as for the other creatures, I guess you could make some sort of announcement? That might help?" I hoped they would at least consider this, or I would probably be building a makeshift shelter in the woods tonight.

"I personally don't see any sort of problem with it." said Volteer. I'm really glad I have at least one guardian on my side... "We should just drop this whole matter so we can get back to our days, and let him do what he wants."

"Despite my ongoing feud with Volteer, I have to agree with him." said Cyril, surprisingly. "Even my royal ancestors," I noticed Volteer roll his eyes at this, "who endured a lot of meetings like this, wouldn't go through something as seemingly pointless as this! Volteer and the boy have almost proved their point, and I have things to do. Good day Terrador." at this, Cyril got up and walked off through one of the side doors.

"Well, Volteer, do you agree that this interrogation should be at an end right now?" asked Terrador.

"Didn't I already say that? Of course I agree, and I hope you will eventually be able to be on better terms with this innocent boy." replied Volteer.

"Well..." I started. "Am I free to go?"

"Apparently so," Terrador responded. "But let this be a warning, if you do ANYTHING that steps out of line, the repercussions will be high." he got out of his chair and went through the door opposite to the one Cyril went through.

And right in this instant, Spyro came back, followed by Cynder. "What did we miss?" asked Spyro.

"Basically everything." Volteer responded. "We just barely finished, actually."

Cynder looked over at me, and gasped, and asked "Why on earth is there an ape here? you know that we're mortal enemies with them, so why did you let one in here?!"

Volteer responded "First off, calm down. There is an explanation, and that is the fact this creature isn't even an ape at all! He is what is know as a human, and has apparently been torn rather disgracefully from his home world, and put here!"

"How are we supposed to believe it? I mean, I can understand why _you_ would trust it, she walked a little closer, glaring at me. I also noticed that she looked a bit more purple than black, like from DotD, as opposed to TeN. Yeah, she wasn't quite on my side... yet.

"Well, I had just wanted to make sure the guardians knew that there was an ape-like creature in our city, but that turned into an investigation of everything about him, and I assume that Spyro wanted to make sure that the shadow guardian was here for it, but I guess there was no real point to you needing to come."

"Well... what are we planning to do with this 'human', now that the 'investigation' is over?" said Cynder, who had mostly finished glaring at me, and had gone back over by Spyro.

"Well, I personally don't know what I'm going to do at this point, I can't do much right now, but before I try to go home I would like to try and get acquainted with the city first." I said, figuring I shouldn't stay silent for too long.

"Great, it talks." grumbled Cynder.

"Yeah, I talk. You got a problem with that? Anyway, I would probably go around the city, despite the fact that I'll probably be killed, but Spyro took my pack, and I'm not going anywhere without that." Spyro looked down at the floor at then, then quickly returned to normal.

"If you want your pack, you'll have to go to the spirit gem storage area, over by the infirmary. I can take you if you like." said Spyro. "There were so many crystals in your pack that I just left it there, because I had other things to do, such as sleep."

"Well, I guess that makes sense... could you take me to go with you? Cause I don't really know where the infirmary is, despite my extensive knowledge of your world." I replied.

"I was planning on taking you anyway, but yeah, I guess you can come." replied Spyro, with a slight smile. Cynder just continued to glare at me, it was kinda unnerving.

"Well, then lets go. I don't want my pack to be left there for to long, somebody could steal it and I have some decent things in there."

"Yeah, lets go. It's a good distance across the city from us, so it might be a little bit." said Spyro, starting to walk off.

"Okay- wait! Volteer, could you come over here?" I said, quickly turning around to face Volteer.

"Certainly." Volteer walked over to where I was standing.

"Do you think you could breath the absolute smallest amount of lightning into this hole here?" I said, pulling out my phone and showing him the charging port at the rear of it.

"I guess," said Volteer, doing as I requested and discharging a small beam of electricity into the port. "Would you mind telling me why you requested this operation?"

"Well, remember how I said earlier how we have many more technological advancements than you do?" I received nods from Volteer and Spyro, and got a confused look from Cynder. Noticing this I said "I'll explain on the way. Anyway, most of our devices operate using electricity, and I just wanted to see if this would be able to fill my device with said element..." I checked my phone, and the charge said it was at a full 100%. "And yes, it did appear to work!" I exclaimed, shoving the device down my left jean pocket.

"Well, I am glad I was able to allow you to pursue your scientific interests." said Volteer, starting to walk off.

"Now are you ready to go?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, I just had to see of that would work, and it did which was pretty cool. Lets head out."

I actually hadn't seen Sparx at all since Cynder showed up, thankfully. I guess he followed Spyro when he went to go get her and decided to stay behind.

The three of us walked out through the front door, with Cynder next to Spyro and me following behind, and I was greeted to the outside for the first time since entering Warfang, and seeing the sandstone roads and houses everywhere. There actually weren't any dragons that I could see, maybe it was just a side effect of many dragons being killed during the war? I mean, I saw a couple moles, they didn't notice me thankfully. I'd hate to see what could happen if anything saw me before the guardians made an announcement, _if_ they made the announcement.

Anyway, we continued on through the stone tiled streets of Warfang to the infirmary, mostly staying silent until I decided to break it..

"So... Cynder... did you want to hear what you missed?" I asked, remembering how I said I would tell her earlier.

"Yes, but it can wait."she grumbled, obviously still not liking me too much. "Besides, we're here."

"Oh."

I looked up, we had stopped in front of a large dome-topped building, with a wood sign that read "INFIRMARY'. I still find it strange that they used English, but I don't really care.

Spyro came out with my bag, without the crystals of course.

"Well, now that you have your bag, what do you plan on doing?" asked Spyro inquisitively.

"I, to be honest, actually don't know," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Do you mind if I just stick with you two, and you could show me the sights or something?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you think, Cynder?" said Spyro, looking over at Cynder.

"Well... I might as well see what Volteer had " Cynder replied, looking around.

"Well, I guess it's settled. There's about half the day left at this point, thanks for 'sleeping in' by the way, that'll be enough time to show you everything of significant importance." said Spyro, showing a smile.

"Letsa go!" I exclaimed, using my best Mario voice impression, also doing the classic Mario jump with the fist raised.

"Why did you just change your voice and jump?" asked Cynder, confusion on her face.

"Ehh, its just a thing from my world. _this_ time, I'll explain everything.

"Sounds good." said Spyro.

And on that note, the two purple dragons proceeded to take me around the city, we actually didn't run into many creature, and each one who asked why they were with an ape got basically the same response. "None of your business, go away!" At least I wanted to say that. But basically, Spyro usually responded with something like 'the guardians have requested we take this ape to them, so we're just taking him there.' Things like that. And then we would walk in the direction of the guardians for a bit, and get back to what we were doing. I still kinda can't believe that Volteer trusted me just right off the bat and I think Spyro did as well. I guess they both think I deserved a chance? Cynder wasn't even there for the interrogation! Anyway, while we were walking I was also explaining everything to the purple duo, answering questions as well.

Yeah I was worried about home and whatnot, but at least here I had friends... sort of. I don't really know about Cynder yet, but at the end of that day, I can definitely say that Spyro was. He's kinda interesting to be around, he had some stories to tell about his times in Warfang, as well as some of the side things that didn't happen in the games. Cynder stayed silent throughout most of this, mostly just occasionally asking a question or two, or the occasional chuckle at one of my horrible 'sans style' puns.

Spyro finished giving me a tour of the town, and I returned to my room Volteer had prepared the previous night. Before they left, I had one question left that _I_ wanted to ask.

"You said something about apes not accepting diplomacy earlier; mind elaborating on that?" I asked Cynder, curious about this.

"It'll take a bit, so I'll just tell you next time." said Cynder, starting to walk away with Spyro.

"Well, okay then. See you guys some other time." tomorrow I planned to go and find some cheetahs, maybe they could manufacture me a weapon of sorts?

Cynder had definitely changed her attitude towards me on the tour, instead of just grunting whenever I spoke to here she now would at least actually talk to me.

I got into my bed, still wearing the clothes I've had on for the past two days, making me remember to ask some cheetahs about that as well. There were some stores that I saw on my tour earlier, manned by cheetahs, moles, the occasional dragon. Hopefully some of them would sell clothes? But first I would have to get whatever form of currency they had in this world... unless everything was free, of course. I closed my eyes, thankful for sleep as it had been a rather exhausting day filled with mostly walking, something I'm _definitely_ not used to.

 **A/N**

 **Well, it looks a bit like Xavier has gotten himself a bit acquainted in Warfang, the guardians are aware of his presence, he's reasonable friends with Volteer and Spyro, possibly followed by Cynder, and probably never by Sparx. Who knows? _SOME_ ideas will be accepted, so you're welcome to review or PM me abut them.**

 **If there were any edits you guys would suggest for this chapter, I end up editing them anyway sooner or later, so any mistakes I've possibly made will be fixed. Also sorry if the update times are weird, I can get them done any time, from late at night to early in the morning, it just matters when I finish reading through it.**

 **So, sometime later in the story I want something to happen to Xavier. I don't know what, but so far I've gotten a vote for him to turn into a dragon, and one for him getting magic powers. Personally, I want him to get both, but I'm going to leave this one up to you guys :) . Just review your opinion, later on I might out up a poll at the end of chapters, if I get enough opinions.**

 **Many thanks all of you for the support you've given! Every review I see just makes me want to write more, which is something I've never felt before, having never really written anything other than essays in my whole life!**

 **Until next time my epic dudes! See you in chapter six!**

 ***This chapter has been edited, I changed some of Cynders overall personality, making her seem less trusting towards Xavier at first.***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Once again, I was rudely awakened due to the rather loud and annoying sound of my door being knocked on.

"Xavier? Are you there? We just wanted to see if you would like to join us for breakfast?" I heard Spyros voice again, this time not for a meeting though. I was still really tired, this being the earliest I've woken up in... well... I can't remember. The thought of food was enticing though, I hadn't eaten anything other than a couple granola bars I had in my pack yesterday.

"Yeah... I'll be right there." It was rather nice of Spyro to take me to breakfast, but I didn't want to get _too_ acquainted here, I still have to get home... or do I?

I slid out of bed once again, noticing some of the rips and tears in my jacket and jeans (my shirt was mostly protected by the jacket), remnants of the grublin encounters earlier, the scars and memories still visible in my mind.

Grabbing my ever essential pack and my phone, I opened the door, seeing Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, who had a reluctant expression on his face, probably because I, well, don't really like him all that much and vice versa, and because Cynder was there was well.

"Well, I'm starved, so lets go get some food!"

"Agreed." said Sparx, who was hovering near Spyros head.

"So what exactly do you do for food around these parts?" I asked, rather curious. A thing I had begun to do around here was try and debunk some theories from the fics I had read, and as far as food has gone, I've seen it as school cafeteria style, hunt it yourself, and buy it in a store. We started down the hallway I had been through at least four times now,

"Well, the guardians usually just provide a meal for us when requested, cheetahs and the like usually just hunt for their food, the moles have a community vegetable garden, and for desserts and the like, those are made in a few bakeries scattered around town." Spyro replied, as if reading my mind about how the cheetahs and moles get their food.

"Well, where do we go to do that?" I felt like I had been asking quite a few questions lately, sometimes I do that, but gosh dang it; I'm curious!

"Just to Terradors office is all." replied Cynder.

"Oh, okay." I guess there wasn't a special sort of 'castle meal place' that the high executive members of whatever could come and eat at.

We stopped at a large door, with the earth element design patterned on the center of the large wooden door.

"I'm gonna guess that this is Terradors office?" I assumed as Spyro knocked.

"Yes, what gave that away? The symbol for earth perhaps?" Cynder replied sarcastically. I gotta be totally honest, I was kinda getting tired of her sarcastic remarks, but I guess it was better than just yelling at me and getting triggered whenever I spoke.

The door opened after a successful rapping on the door by Spyro, revealing a smallish room (I say smallish because it was small for a dragon, rather large for me), filled with mostly green and brown furniture, which consisted of a desk, a a few chairs on front of the desk, some pictures depicting dragons using the earth element I assumed, and a large green, treelike chair behind the desk, seared in which was the one and only Terrador.

Spyro walked through the door, leaving Cynder, Sparx, and me outside the door. Sparx flew off somewhere after about ten seconds, not surprising seeing as me and Cynder were there.

Spyro came back after three and a half minutes, closing the oaken door behind him.

"The food will be sent to my room for simplicity's sake. Wheres Sparx?" asked Spyro.

"He left somewhere a short bit after you left, no idea where though." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah, he does that sometimes, especially around Cynder. Anyway, we should head to my room, don't want to miss the food." Spyro responded.

"Yeah, I'm starved, let's eat!" I said, running off towards my room.

We headed to Spyro's room, which was actually just in the hall parallel to mine, apparently. His room was identical to mine, but with purple bed sheets instead of the plain white of mine.

Anyway, the three us us went to Spyros room, Spyro taking the bed, Cynder on the floor next to the bed, and I just decided to sit on the floor next to the door, waiting for breakfast; I figured it would get me points if I was courteous.

 ***A BIT OF TIME LATER***

Finally; the food had arrived. It was about time; I mean, it had been like ten minutes since we had entered the room, I think Spyro had fallen asleep, Cynder was scratching at a random crack in the stone floor, and Sparx was still nonexistent. Anyway, the meal's consisted of, well, assorted meats for the two dragons in the room, and the same for me, but in smaller quantities and with a few apples; I guess Spyro must have assumed correct at the fact that I was an omnivore. Cynder had to slap Spyro to wake him up, apparently he was in fact asleep.

After we had finished eating, there was still the question of "What now?" I mean, it's not like Terrador hates me (sort of), I don't know about Cyril, and who knows about the population! Hopefully Volteer gets the people on my good side... Anyway, I decided to take my leave and go try to obtain a weapon.

"Hey, Spyro, thanks for the food, I'm going to go and try to get a weapon of some sort. Any idea what you use for currency around here, and how can I get some?" I asked.

"You don't have to do all that; I can just ask a mole to make you a sword, if you want." Spyro replied, to my surprise. It was surprising mainly because, well, I just got here, and you shouldn't give weapons to people you don't know very well (I know from experience, ask later). Spyro shouldn't trust me, according to some fanfics i've read, anyway. But, those were just stories; this is real life (but who knows, i might be dreaming), and things would undoubtedly be different, so I won't worry about it.

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "You would trust a possible enemy you just met with a weapon? Just like that?"

"Don't worry about it too much; let's just go and get your sword, or whatever it is you want." Cynder said, not letting Spyro speak. I kinda didn't like that, but I guess a super nice Spyro was okay if I got a slightly snarky Cynder.

"Could you get me a magical sword perchance?" I asked. Since I had been blasted to this world, I had been hoping that some sort of magic power would surface, and my life would be super epic.

"I don't really know what they use, to be honest. It's not like I've ever used a sword or anything." Spyro answered.

"Just curious."

 ***A FEW HALLWAYS LATER***

Why on earth is this place like a maze of hallways! I swear we had gone down at least six identical hallways before we reached our destination, which didn't even look at all like any sort of armory; it looked more like the return section of WalMart; just a counter with a single mole seated behind it, maybe a few weapons and helmets laying around.

Spyro literally just walked past the mole like he did this all the time, the mole didn't even seem to notice me for some reason; just glanced over and went back to reading some sort of weird circular book (made so when it is shut, it's a semi-circle). The back room was much more impressive; the walls were lined completely with swords, spears, some weird weapons I've never even seen before even. The end of the room (which was to my estimate about three hundred yards away, not certain for sure though) was the armor sets, sized for moles and cheetahs (hopefully the cheetah stuff would fit me later if I needed it).

We stopped in front of a mole, who had a few pieces of armor on him.

"Excuse me, sir mole, we would like to get a weapon." Spyro asked for me. I would have been fine just doing it myself, but fine...

"You gotta be more specific mate; what kind of weapon? What sharpness? Or would you just like a training weapon?" He gestured to a small rack of wooden weapons.

"Um... I think I'll pass for now." I replied, glancing at how dull the blades were.

He looked a bit surprised to see me there, I guess moles aren't very observant, or something.

"This lad with you mate?" the mole asked, peering up at me.

"Yes, he is, and he has asked for some sort of weapon, possibly with an enchantment, if you can do that sort of thing?" Spyro said, walking around and looking at the various weapons.

"We're all out of enchanted weapons, but still, the question stands; what kind of weapon?"

"A sword please, a light one." I asked, knowing exactly what I wanted from the start. I was sad they didn't have any enchanted weapons, I guess I'll check back some other time.

"One thing though mate, we'll need that back,

I guess I couldn't have it permanently... oh well. "Yeah, I can have it returned... eventually." I mumbled the last part under my breath, so as the mole wouldn't hear it.

"That'll work; just bring it back by the end of the week, and we won't have any problems." the mole handed me the steel sword, light slightly glinting off the blade.

"Would you like a sheath for the blade?" the mole asked, grabbing a leather scabbard from the same shelf.

"Nah, I probably won't need it, I just wanted to have a weapon for the heck of it really." I replied.

"If you won't use the sword, then why do you want it then? Seems rather pointless to me." Spyro said, getting a slightly suspicious look on his facial features.

"Just roll with it, Spyro. I want a way to defend myself, cause after the grublins from earlier, I got kinda paranoid, to say the least."

"Are you two finished, or can we move on?" asked Cynder, sounding slightly annoyed, who had apparently come back to join us.

"Yeah, just explaining to Spyro why I wanted this in the first place, sorry." I replied, apologizing cdiause... now that I think about it, sometimes I just say sorry without actually feeling any remorse, this case was no different from that; just childhood habits that never wore off, I guess. I'll have to fix that someday...

"So, Spyro, you have a training arena here in the temple, right?" I asked, wanting to try out my new sword as soon as possible. I grabbed the sheath and put the loop on my belt.

"Yes, but it's usually occupied in the hours before noon, for some reason." Spyro replied, leading us through the door we had entered through.

Kinda like an early morning workout, I thought. I ran my hand over the blade, it was a good four and a half feet long, the blade being four feet and the handle six inches. The blade was three inches wide, the color was the typical steel gray you see on swords, this one shinier than I usually see however. Overall, it looked like some sort of video game sword, with a large yellow crystalline gem embedded in the center, going completely through, allowing you to see through it to the other side. It was kinda heavy, but that was probably just my weak inactive gamer body. With a sweep of my arm, I sheathed it, not wanting any dust or the like getting on it.

"Well, I really don't want to deal with that, so what do we do now?" I asked, because truthfully, I really don't like having to share, I just like having things to myself.

"There's always the library that's across town," suggested Spyro.

"But, I might not be able to read the language," I countered. The books were probably all just history anyways, I liked reading as much as the next person, but the next person likes reading fun, action filled tales, not boring things about what happened before me.

A tear fell across my face; thinking about history brought back memories of home, the few good times I had in my small, western city. Not much happened, as I've said earlier, but the people there were my _family_. I couldn't just stay here (as much as I'd like to). I wiped away the tear, no sense in worrying about things I can't control at the moment, might as well make myself comfortable while I'm here for a bit at least.

I realized I had fallen behind, Spyro had already left, I saw Cynder leave through the doorway, so I guess I wasn't that far behind, but it was still kinda weird of me to stay behind like that probably.

For what seemed the fifth time, I had to run once again after Spyro.

"Gotta stop losing track of my thoughts, I keep stopping to think!" I muttered angrily at myself as I dashed after the two dragons.

 **A/N**

 **First off, I'm sorry that this took so long, I started it off originally with him somehow finding a mana crystal, and he gains powers from that; until I got a comment saying that he shouldn't get powers overnight, then I tried doing some sort of dragon transformation, and failed miserably (also got some comments saying not do make him a dragon, so that too). So I'm just gonna give him an epic sword and keep him a normal human. the votes for magic and dragon were somewhat tied, so that's a factor as well.**

 **Second off, I don't really want to do that many fight scenes in this story, I mean, of course there'll be a few, but the whole story will not be mostly fighting, unlike very few fics I've read. I'm actually planning on more doing just random things that would happen if he was an actual citizen of warfang, having the population accept him for what he is, slice-of-life sort of thing. I've noticed a severe lack of slice of life fics, the WHOLE fic is designed around the human getting home, I want Xavier to get to know the world first, if you were sent to the dragon realms, you would want to get to know Spyro and Cynder, right? Well, that's what I would do anyway :P . Any ideas you have are welcome as ever, I think I might have this writing thing down, so might not need much constructive criticism anymore, but if anything was wrong, let me know so I can fix it. I'm actually taking a writing class now, so hopefully that'll help.**

 **Third thing; should I add Flame and Ember? Personally, I don't care, but it's whatever you guys want, on this one, so review your opinion.**

 **Next chapter we'll see the library and something might happen, who knows?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Real quick, thanks everyone who keeps sticking with this story. Sorry about how late it was, but school just happens to be a burden for me lately.**

 **And now, what you've been waiting for for like a month now, Chapter 7; The Library.**

This library is huge. By huge, I mean _huge_. The walls must have been half the size of the walls of Warfang even, there must have been three or four floors of just books, by the looks of it. At least there were separate floors, so there was no need for a super high ladder at least. I walked through the large wooden doors, having to actually _push_ on them, different that the doors back on earth, a slight shove and usually they would open, but these doors must have been like 6 inches thick! And solid oak, I might add.

I had spent like thirty seconds gazed in awe at the many books that were now in my presence; I've never see that many books in my life, and to this day I can still say the same thing (in my awe, Spyro and Cynder wandered off to somewhere in the library, no idea where). The area between the floors was about fifteen-twenty feet, about the size of a full-grown dragon I assumed, only having seen a few dragons in the streets, along with the guardians. There were a few creatures in here, mostly dragons, but I saw a scattering of cheetahs and moles too, the moles just running around replacing books on the shelves though.

I didn't even know where to start, so I sat on a chair that was next to a desk and picked up a book lying there. Sadly, I cannot read the draconic language it seems, I found out about ten seconds later. So now I was trapped in a large cavernous library without anything to do in it.

I started to jog around, maybe the libraries here might be like the ones at home, not only having books, but also maps, and mini museums, those sort of things.

"Might be worth a shot," I muttered silently, sticking my hands in my pockets. "besides, what else am I going to do?"

This place was a bit maze-like, they used the space very efficiently it seems, however it made it really hard to navigate. I kept jogging through the endless jumbled up rows of bookshelves, hoping to find something interesting. Eventually, I came to a stop at a row of shelves with instead of books, it had scrolls.

' _I guess I'm in the older section now,'_ I thought. _' either that or these are rolled up maps.'_

I pulled a random one out of its place, puckering my lips and blowing the dust off it. Unrolling it, I saw it was just a scroll, but it was in fact a different looking language from the one I had seen before upon closer inspection.

Putting it back, I continued down the line, occasionally pulling one out checking to see if it was anything new; sadly I didn't find anything interesting in this area, so I continued running around the building. The second floor, however, gave me exactly what I was looking for; a map, of sorts anyway. I got to the second floor and the first shelf I saw, had more, newer looking scrolls on it. They all appeared to be maps of the same areas, just with different landmarks on them it seemed, of course, I couldn't read the language, so it didn't matter anyways.

I grabbed a random map and sat down in a nearby chair. One thing that this place had that was reminiscent of earth was lots of chairs, for whenever anyone might need them. I studied it carefully, the mapped out area was rather large, with Warfang (I assume again I can't read it) in the center as a small dot, with mountains, forests, and plains surrounding Warfang. I found the cluster of mountains I had entered this world at, straight up from Warfang. Using my memorization skills from many years of playing Spyro games, I compared a map of Avalar I had found to this map, locating areas such as Dante's Freezer, the swamp Spyro grew up in, and the mountain of Malefor.

Getting up, I figured I should go and find Spyro at this point. I didn't have much to do, and there were some places on the map I wasn't at all familiar with after seeing them, and I wanted to get a translation so I could write it down myself; in English, of course. I tucked the map away where I found it, not knowing the libraries policy on lending books/scrolls/maps.

Once again, I started running. At this point I was getting kinda tired, my gamer physique kicking in once again; I really need to work on that sometime! Luckily for me and my aching legs, there were only three floors, and I had already searched the whole first and second floors. The only problem was finding the staircase to the top floor... of course it was right next to the staircase that led to the first floor, I found out after ten minutes of stupidly searching around.

I inhaled deeply as I trudged up the stairs; I was really tired at this point, I'm _really_ not used to this much physical activity. I closed my eyes and made a silent vow that as soon as I got home, or sooner, that I would start running every day.

I peered over the edge of the stairway, not much was here really, it was more of an attic; but the dragon I was trying to find was here, so I guess that was good.

"Hey Spyro," I called over to him "Could you help me with something?"

"Uh... yeah, sure Xavier. What do you need?" questioned Spyro, walking away from the bookshelf he was standing at, and over towards me.

"So, I found out that I cannot in fact, read the language that you have here, and was just wondering if you could help me mark some places down on this map I found." I replied, applying an enthusiastic tone to my voice.

"Um... yeah, sure, let's do it when we get back to the temple though, okay?" he replied, rather unenthusiastically.

"Sounds good. What are you and Cynder doing?" I asked, rather curious. "There's not much up here, after all."

"This, despite being the highest room, contains the oldest information in the whole library. This was..." he paused to sniff, and cleared his throat "One of Ignitus's favorite places, we found out after we returned." A slight tear dripped down his face after he said this, I noticed.

"Makes sense why you want to be here, then. But what books and scrolls are up here?"

"Not much, surprisingly enough." replied Cynder, chuckling slightly. "Most of these books are written in the ancient language, and the only people who can still read that include Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and the late Ignitus (did I use that right? the late Ignitus?). And the ones that aren't, are really just parts of the history of Warfang."

"Why don't you bring one of the remaining Guardians here with you? The you could translate what Ignitus was reading." I said, shrugging my shoulders in a suggestive manner.

"Well, we've tried." Spyro said, looking down "They're always busy doing something, so we've been trying to learn it ourselves; but that has been painstakingly slow."

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your ' _reading_ ' then." I put emphasis on reading cause it sounded like they had already read the non-translated books previously.

I waved goodbye, and walked back down the winding flight of stairs, until I reached the first floor. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, I found a chair against a wall.

'P _erfect'_ I thought to myself. I rested my sword against the wall next to it, thinking it would be rather uncomfortable to wear while stiiing down for a long period of time. I sat down in it, leaned it back so it was at about a sixty degree angle on the wall, and fell asleep, not having anything to do and being thoroughly exhausted.

I awoke to Cynder's tail blade slapping me across the face.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, falling out of my chair onto the hard wood floor. "What the frick did you do that for?!" I yelled, caressing my cheek.

"Shh!" A librarian said from across room.

"It worked, didn't it?" replied Cynder, a bit more quiet, rolling her eyes.

"Um, that's not what I meant, Cynder..." Spyro mumbled in the background.

"Yeah, it totally worked _really_ well." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "How'd you like it if someone woke you up via a slap across the cheek?" I said, getting up, my head hurting a bit from the fall.

"Ah..." said Cynder, unsure of what to say next.

"That's what I thought..." I grumbled silently, rather angry. "I assume you woke me up so we could leave?" I asked, once again stroking my throbbing cheek.

"Yes, it's already two in the afternoon." Spyro answered.

"Two in the- how long have we been here?" I exclaimed quietly, not wanting to anger the librarian again.

"Well, we came at around ten, so we've been here for about four hours." Cynder replied.

"Well, lets be going, then. Gotta make up for lost time, I want to go and try out my new sword on some training dummies before the day is out!" I turned around and headed for the exit.

'C _rap, my sword!_ ' I turned around ran past Spyro and Cynder, who were still standing there, eyebrow's now raised, I grabbed my sword, and attached it to my belt buckle once again.

"I wouldn't want to leave that behind." I chuckled, before confidently walking back in the direction of the large oak doors. Having a weapon on me helped me feel better, I don't know why, I've just always liked to have a feeling of security hanging in the air around me.

I walked backwards a bit until I reached the dragons following me, not wanting to leave them behind; it was easy to get lost in Warfang I had learned the previous day.

I rushed forward and shoved open as hard as I could on the door, swinging it wide open letting daylight stream into the building.

There were a few moles and cheetahs outside staring at me after I did this, and they all left the area as quick as possible it seemed, probably because, again, _apparently_ I look like an ape. I still don't see how, I'm a lot skinnier, have a MUCH better posture, and I have literally no hair anywhere but on my head. I'll have to ask Volteer if I really look like one later... I'll just add that to the long list of things I want to ask people.

The sunshine was welcome after being inside the almost windowless library, I squinted to help get used to it faster, it was rather bright after all.

"So... uh, how do we get back?" I asked, looking over the vast maze that was Warfang. What I could see, anyways.

"We'll just lead the way back to the rooms, if you want that is." Spyro replied.

"Yeah, I gotta find Volteer, ask him some questions about some things I found." I replied, rolling my eyes. I really hope Volteer wasn't like he was in some of the fanfics I've read, otherwise we have a problem; I don't handle annoying people- well, dragons I guess- very well, dunno why, just never have.

We arrived at the Guardians section of the temple at what appeared to be noon, judging by the suns current position in the sky. It was rather hot here in the city, despite how cold it seemed to be in the forest, I was glad to finally be in the much cooler room Volteer so generously gave me.

I sat on the bed, hand on my chin, thinking about what to do next. I hadn't put much thought to the matter at all, I've been trying to live and avoid angry earth Guardians, all right!

I sighed. Nothing good was coming to mind, I didn't know how to read, most creatures were probably scared of me for who knows why, and I also have no literal idea how I got here in the first place. Memories of family and friends back home started to surface... I forced them down, not worth it to cry or anything like that; I'm a boy scout gosh dangit, I gotta act tough! I though, puffing out my chest a bit. I turned my head and looked over at my sword I was borrowing, leaning against the wall.

"I got nothing else to do at the moment... might as well." I muttered silently, leaning over and grabbing the hilt of the sword.

Gotta ask Volteer or someone where the training room is... I thought as I strolled out of the room and into the hall, as luck would have it almost slamming into Volteer; luckily he had reflexes enough to stop in his tracks, I simply fell over anticipating the crash that never came.

"Well hello Xavier! How are you doing in our city on this fine afternoon?" he asked, leaning over as to be a bit closer to eye level with me.

"Um... doing fine I guess- Hey do you know where the training chamber is? I gotta try this out." I stated as I unsheathed the sword, showing it off a bit.

"It would be rather difficult to tell you how to get there, and I have things to do, maybe Spyro or Cynder could help you?" He replied, straightening his neck o its normal height.

 _"_ Yeah. Sure, I can go ask Spyro if he can, no one else will help me probably." I sighed, knowing that the populace would just run away or something, and Cynder or the other Guardians didn't appeal much either.

"Don't worry about that; we'll have that sorted out in no time, I assure you, Xavier." Volteer gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder before going back to whatever he was going to.

I got back up off the floor, and instead of heading for Spyro's room, I decided to just head back to my room.

"Maybe I can think of something else while in there, try practicing some sword swings or something." I said under my breath so it would be silent; didn't want to attract unwanted attention to myself, I thought as I closed the door to my new abode.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed, surveying the room. It looked rather nice, but it just felt... empty. The best thing I could call decoration was some painting of a riverside, with trees and deer and whatnot; aside from that I had a bookshelf, minus the books of course, and a dresser; for the clothes I didnt have; currently the only thing in it were some of the less important items in my pack, such as dried food, sleeping bag, etc.

I unsheathed my sword once again, looking over its blade. No one back home would have _ever_ trusted me with something like this. I thought, swinging it diagonally through the air a few times.

'It's rather light, for a sword its size' I remarked, noticing how easily the double edged blade cut through the air, with almost no resistance at all.

About then a knock came at my door _yet again_ , it was only Spyro though.

"Hey, Xavier, you wanted to see the training room right?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes! I didn't think you would want to, you might have had some other things to do." I shrugged, wondering if he even _had_ anything else to do.

"Well, you're the first thing close to something exciting around here, I want that to last for a bit, things get rather... tiring around here." Spyro explained, leaving the open doorway, with myself following close behind.

'I was right, nothing goes on around here. Maybe I'll introduce them to chess or something...' I thought as we walked in silence to the supposed training room I had been wanting to visit for a bit now.

 **A** **/N**

 **Im going to end it there for now folks; Its been a bit since I've uploaded a new chapter of this story, but yall gotta know; FINALS ARE COMING SOON and I always like to be as prepared as possible. So 50% of my free time is devoted to studying, 30% to relieving stress (video games, reading other fics, etc.), and the other 20% is writing- rather TRYING to write; I ran into a small writers block in the middle of this story, and it brought down my motivation a LOT. But, apparently all I have to do is read through all the great reviews you guys post on this story,it really makes my day to log onto fanfiction and see a new review waiting for me.**

 **Anyway, enough explanations, this chapter was something of a filler, if there was anything wrong with it, I really don't feel like editing my chapters again right after they're posted anymore, so I'm going to leave them exactly the way they are now, unless of course there was something HUGE that I missed. But feel free to pick out the small details I missed as well, it helps improve my writing... I think anyways.**

 **I'm moving towards the part of the story that will be slice-of-life'ish, any ideas and suggestions you have for that are welcome and will all be put into consideration.**

 **Oh yeah, and thanks for 20 reviews. If anyone has an idea of how to announce those milestones, or if not to, leave a suggestion if you want.**

 **Well, I better get the next chapter of this going, I gotta start uploading a lot more often, hopefully I can.**

 **Best of luck to you all, Thudner Signing Off.**


End file.
